The present disclosure relates to forced air dryers of the type employed for drying skates, boots and gloves, or other relatively small articles of apparel where it is required to dry multiple pairs of such articles of apparel on site where the articles are being worn by the user. In particular, it has been desired to provide a portable dryer which can be readily carried by one person and utilized on site as, for example, hockey or ski teams travelling progressively to different locations on an overnight itinerary.
Heretofore, portable dryers available for skates, boots and gloves and the like have been of the type designed for drying an individual pair of such items and, thus, a multiple number of dryers was required to dry a number of such items; or, if only a single dryer was available, for the items to be dried serially.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a convenient, lightweight and readily transportable forced air dryer for drying a multiple number of pairs of articles such as skates, boots and gloves which can be readily transported by one person.